Us
by Food Fight
Summary: Collection of a number of ship song fictions. Complete at all times, because I don't know how many chapters I want.
1. And Wait

"Hey, Hermionie!" Ron yelled as he strode over to me.

I was curled up into a ball in the Gryfyndor common room. Ron had just come back from Quidditch practice. There was mud all over his robes, and his face was damp and red. Windswept hair framed the face I had memorized.

"You would never guess what happened tonight!" he exclaimed.

"Tell me." I ordered softly.

**_I don't think that passenger seat_**

**_Has ever looked this good to me_**

**_He tells me about his night_**

**_And I count the colors in his eyes_**

We laugh together at his poor puns. I tell him what I did, he returns the favor. We sit next to each other all night, talking, laughing. The whole time, I'm watching him.

**_He'll never fall in love he swears_**

**_As he runs his fingers through his hair_**

**_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_**

**_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_**

**_He tells a joke I fake a smile_**

**_That I know all his favorite songs and_**

We bid each other goodnight, and run upstairs. I escape him with teary eyes. My bed calls me, sweetly, calmly, with open arms. I jump in, and just dream.

**_I could tell you his favorite colors green_**

**_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_**

**_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_**

**_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_**

And wait.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

AN

Based on "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift


	2. The Flashback Starts

**_We were both young when I first saw you_**

**_I close my eyes_**

**_And the flashback starts_**

**_I'm standing there_**

**_On a balcony in summer air_**

We were at the Yule Ball. I went with Nevile, but my eyes were always on him. The girls were allowed to chose Muggle wear, so Mum bought me a brand new (!) dress. But he didn't notice**.**

_**See the lights**_

_**See the party, the ball gowns**_

_**I see you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And say hello, little did I know**_

He came over with Parvati to say hi. We talked, and Nevile led me to the dance floor. We danced, then I broke away, "for some water".

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

_**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**Escape this town for a little while**_

I saw him sneak out with Ron. I followed them to the gardens, staying far away. I knew I wanted to be closer…

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

They left, soon out of my view. I sat down on the garden bench… I just needed to think for some time.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**_

_**This love is difficult, but it's real**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Oh oh**_

Hermionie told me I should just give up, that this could never happen. So I did. For some time…

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**My faith in you is fading**_

I left the gardens, and retired to my bed. I closed my eyes, and the flash back started….

_**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**AN**_

_**Based on Love Story, Taylor Swift  
**_


	3. No She Didn't

James was SO confused. Why? I certain Red-Head. Which? I think you know the one.

_**I never thought I'd be in love like this**_

_**When I look at you my mind goes on a trip**_

_**Then you came in, and knocked me on my face**_

_**Feels like in I'm a race**_

_**But I already won first place**_

Sirius and Remus always just laughed. But he knew it was real. Huh! Who need them? Who was he kidding? He did. Remus, at least. Okay, maybe Sirius too.

_**I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did**_

_**You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah**_

_**Every mornin' I look at you and smile**_

_**'Cause girl you came around and you knocked me down**_

_**Knocked me down**_

Every morning he gave her his cheeky smile. Every morning he received a scowl. Didn't she know that hurt? No. Of course she didn't. Or else she wouldn't.

_**Sometimes love comes around**_

_**And it knocks you down**_

_**Just get back up**_

_**When it knocks you down**_

_**Sometimes love comes around**_

_**And it knocks you down**_

_**Just get back up**_

_**When it knocks you down**_

Well, now he knew what it was. Now, what to do about it. He couldn't just march up to her! He was supposed to have "grown up". He needed to think. That was something he didn't often do.

_**I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head**_

_**I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today**_

_**I used to be commander and chief**_

_**Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high)**_

_**Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky**_

She had messed his whole life up. Didn't she know he was fine before! No!

No she didn't.


End file.
